Paper Moon
by BottledCoke
Summary: Bella runs a run-down boarding home with her father who is a failed inventor. Everyday he brings gifts to her which always turns out to be crap. But one day he brings something beyond Bella's expectations. A human robot. ExB, JxA, EmxR. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Paper Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Rating: T+ (May go up later)

Juke Box: All to Myself - Marianas Trench

Summary: Bella runs a run-down boarding home with her father who is a failed inventor. Everyday he brings gifts to her which always turns out to be crap. But one day he brings something beyond Bella's expectations. A human robot. ExB, JxA, EmxR. AU/AH.

-

Chapter 1 - Just Junk.

-

"You're already twenty and wondering around aimlessly without a plan?! Get out! I absolutely hate men, especially slackers. Like. You!" Bella bit out the last few words, causing the male across from her to shake in his seat. Slowly he started to rise, watching to make sure that the female wouldn't attack him verbally anymore before making a run for it.

Bella sighed and glanced down at the profile folder that laid in front of her. When the guy had called to ask to see the place, she thought he would have all his priorities in place. But it only turns out that this is the cheapest place and he didn't know what to do with his life. Letting out an angry sigh, she tore up the profile papers and tossed them into the trash. At that moment, two guys entered the work, their faces dull with knowing that this was a daily routine.

"Did you scare off another applicant?" The blond guy suddenly grinned, stretching his arms.

"At this rate you're never going to fill that empty room." The other blond said and lazily scratched the back of his head. Bella leaned back in her chair, placing her hands behind her head.

"What would you know, Emmet? Jasper? You're broke and can't even pass the college entrance exams. I don't want to add to the useless bunch of slackers already got. Until I get someone decent, that room stays empty."

Jasper felt himself slowly sink to the floor. 'I failed once.. '. Emmett leaned heavily against the wall. 'I only failed twice..'

"Hah, who would want to live in this dump?" Another guy said while leaning against the door frame that leads into the kitchen. Bella felt her eye twitch. She got up and stood face to face with the other teen with a forced smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? And what's your job exactly? A useless club host at the age of eighteen!" He smirked and tapped Bella's nose with his index finger.

"Now, now, Bella. If you don't act more lady-like, you'll never get a boyfriend." She felt her heart throb. Growling, she got a hold of both his cheeks and began pinching.

"If my boyfriend was anything like you guys, I wouldn't mind dropping dead! Especially you, Jacob! You should have gone to college after high school instead of taking a job that will get you nowhere!" Jacob held a pained look on his face, from the boyfriend comment, for a split second before sticking his tongue out through his stretched mouth.

"A sixteen year-old shouldn't say things like that." He teased lightly, making Bella pull harder.

"My, my. You're pretty energetic this early in the morning. That's good." Yet another man entered the room, except he was in his mid thirties.

"Dad.. " Bella spoke softly before turning her voice hard. "You should be managing, you useless inventor." The older man continued smiling ignoring his daughters attack.

"Yeah, but today I've brought you a special present."

"What? Another one of your useless inventions? Take a look at that mountain of scrap." Bella pointed to the corner of the kitchen, where laid a pile a invention scraps of useless trinkets. "I'd love if it if you actually did some real work. This is the reason why mom left you, you know."

The older man froze, his smile, expression, body, everything. Is his world, thunder cackled, destroying everything. 'I'm thirty-two and divorced. It's looks like I'm a total failure!!"

"This is getting old." Emmett commented, already used to this. Bella's dad comes home all cheery, Bella shots a remark, he ignores it, then she shots a harsher one and he crumbles. "What is it anyways?"

Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob, all stood around the package. It was_ huge_, wrapped up in a pink bag, a blue bow tying it to look like a sack and the words "LOVE BELLA" was super-glued to the front. 'The writing is sad.. ' Emmett thought before poking the large sack. Bella sighed before walking forward, sitting down in front of the gift and slid her eyes shut as she began untying the badly done bow.

"Same old, same old. I don't have any expectations, you know.. " The words died off her lips when she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her temple.

"Hello, Bella."

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I am sixteen years old, soon turning seventeen and I am in my last year of high school. My dads name is Charlie Swan and I help him with the run down boarding home for guys who need a place to stay while going to university. Since the place is crap, the rent is fairly cheap. But I am the one who mainly manages it because my dad is always goofing off, creating useless things.

One of his recent inventions from last week was a egg cracker. So I decided to use it one day, to see if it was useless or not. And instead of crack the egg, the invention squeezed it to death which equaled into me getting splattered with yolk. I never did talk to him for three days straight.

Besides Charlie and myself, three other guys lived here. Emmett McCarty,a blue eyed blond guy who was at least six feet tall. He's 21 and has failed the entrance exams twice at two different colleges. He has a pretty easy going nature and is very trusting. Maybe that's his problem. Another was Jasper Hale, another blue eyed, dirty blond. His hair is what interests me most because it looks like lightening striking out in different directions. Jasper was five foot seven and his personality was a little unfriendly. Like a walking chill pill. But he'll warm up to you after awhile. He is twenty and has only failed one exam.

The last guy is Jacob Black and he has brown eyes and jet black shaggy hair. He could almost rival Emmett's height but he was short a inch or so. He graduated last year and instead of going to college or university, he decided to take up a job as a host club. Sometimes he brings random girls home but they never stay over night, it's a rule in the house. He was another easy going guy but kind of sharp as well and extremely annoying at times.

All three guys are the people I grew up with, my childhood friends. It makes me wonder how Rosalie and Alice can stand Emmett and Jasper. They were so laid back, such slackers, always studying at the last moment. No wonder they failed. And Jacob.. well Jacob never had a steady girlfriend. The most he would have a girlfriend is for three days, which they use that time to convince Jacob to leave his job but in the end they always leave.

Charlies inventions were always a useless piece of junk. Worthless. I never expect anything different. But here, sitting in front of my in that unwrapped package, was a good looking robot. He almost most looked human. Except for the small technical device is on his cheek and connects to his ear. Must be where the power is. Other than that, he had messy bronze hair with tints of gold in it when shining in the light a certain way, and emerald green eyes.

"I've been wanting to meet you." I stumbled back at the sound of his voice. It scared me how well Charlie worked on this project.

"How about it? Amazing, right?" Charlie stood beside us, a wide grin on his face. "I worked over-time to make this so it could change your opinion of men. "The high skilled robot, Edward. Starting today he'll be a new resident at our boarding home."

Slowly I felt the bomb become active. and before I knew it, I screamed.

-

"Huh, looks human." Jacob stated, staring at the newcomer while slowly munching on his dinner.

"Is he really a robot?" Emmett asked, also staring at Edward.

"Looks like Charlie actually does some nice work once in awhile." Jasper drawled, not really that interested.

"I try." Charlie grinned. "I had help from some of the professors at the local university on this project. I knew I couldn't do it alone so I called up some close friends. They were eager to help, even more eager when they heard what my reasoning's were. He's programmed to listen to anyone so all of you try getting along."

I huffed while placing my elbow onto the table and my chin onto the palm of my hand. 'What idiots. I'm sure it'll break soon.' Feeling as if someone was staring at me, I turned my head to the side. It was the robot.. mimicking my pose.

"What?! Even if you are a robot, I'm not forgiving what you did earlier." In return he smiled back, fueling my anger. And suddenly, a idea popped into my head. "You have to listen to whatever I say, right?" I stood and pointed to the mess the guys made. A couple beer cans were left lying around as well as some old party decorations.

"Then you can take care of this mess. I'm going to bed. See ya." I began walking out of the kitchen, down the hall and into my room. In seconds I heard yelling, such as "Whoa, he really did it!" and "Cool!". Grumbling, I took off my clothes and picked up my pajama's from the bed.

"So what if he's a robot.. he'll break soon." A sigh escaped passed my lips as soon as my head hit the pillow. Slowly, sleep caught me deeply.

-

A/N: -Shakes angry fist- Darn me for making a new story!! I couldn't hold back. -cry- I still have to finish up Blindingly Beautiful and Vanilla Salt.

Anyways, what do you guys think of this plot? Yes, no?

And yes, it is SHORT. I don't need anyone telling me what I already know. If it turns out short, I'm not going to change it. Some chapters will be long but some will also be short. I hate being pressured to make chapters longer, it makes me lose motivation. Just be HAPPY!

BottledCoke


	2. Chapter 2

Paper Moon

Juke Box: All to Myself - Marianas Trench

-

Chapter 2 - Beautiful.

-

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

I scrunched up my face as I felt the sun rays pour into my room _and_ my face. I must have forgotten to shut my curtains last night..

Stretching, I slowly got into a sitting positioned and yawned, deciding to take in the stuff in my room like I did every day. The curtains were a plain dark blue, to hide the annoying sunlight int he mornings, the floor was cheery wood, laminated and _cold_ at night. The walls were soft peach color, very ugly. I plan on changing it whenever I get enough money from my job. The ceiling was just white, ordinary but I changed that by placing glow-in-the-dark stars all over it. Few pictures and picture frames hanged on the wall, mostly of friends and family. In the corner of the room was a small desk with a lamp on it for when I do homework. In the other corner was my dresser for close. And in the third corner was me and my bed. All in all, a plain room. Nothing special.

I yawned once again and flipped open my cell phone, checking the time.

"Wha.. I overslept! I have to make breakfast for the guys!" Rushing towards the dresser, I stripped of my pajama's and got into brown khaki pants and a white t-shirt before rushing out of my room. With a frown, I could imagine them picking on me for waking up late for once. I shook my head of such thoughts and opened the kitchen door.

"Sorry I'm la- .." Blinking in surprise, I already saw Jasper, Emmett and Jacob sitting at the table, eating, while the robot, Edward, was in front of the stove with a frying pan in his hands.

"Good morning, Bella." Jacob greeted before scarfing down a easy-over egg. Perking up, Edward turned around and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning.. " I took a empty seat beside Emmett when he offered me a piece of his omelet.

"Edward's cooking is really good, you should try some." I was gonna refuse by when all eyes landed on me, I hastily grabbed a fork, chop a piece of omelet from Emmett's plate and placed it in my mouth. Mouth watering..

Everyone saw my nod of approval and went back to their own breakfast but one pair of eyes wouldn't leave me alone. Glancing up, I caught Edward staring right at me.

"What are you looking at?" _It's annoying._

"You." He replied with a smile on his face. Reaching forward, I poked his soft, robotic body.

"Well stop, it's creepy."

"I have always watched you.. just like this." My eyes began to widen. Well.. that's true. Ever since Charlie brought him here, he's had his eyes on me.

"Bellaaaaa. The light in the corridor burned out. Would you mind replacing it?" Speak of the devil, it was Charlie himself.

"Sure." Getting up, I walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a brand new light bulb.

Heading to the corridor, I reached up for the light shade hanging from the ceiling and easily twisted out the brunt light bulb. Taking the new one, I reached up once again and tried placing it in but I couldn't reach enough to fit it in snugly.

"Great, why couldn't Charlie get one of the boys to do this." I muttered to myself. Even while standing on my tipy-toes I couldn't fit it in perfectly.

"Do you want me to do it?" His voice startled me, almost making me drop the bulb. Glaring at him from the corner of my eye before resuming my position, I answered.

"I'm fine. And stop following me everywhere."

"I'm here to follow you, even to the ends of the planet." He then bent down, hooking his arms around the back of my legs, making me lose balance but he easily held me with his around arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Can you reach it now?"

Blinking, I stared deep into his eyes. Then I realised our faces were much too close together. My heart raced forward and I couldn't help but think how pretty this robot really was. Technology really can make anything these days. Gathering back my witts, I pushed at him lightly but firm enough for him to let me go. While doing so, the light bulb crashed to the floor, breaking, sending pieces to sprawl all around us. I then ran towards the hall way, not bothering to look back at the damage.

"You get too carried away for a robot!" I shouted back but continued staring forward.

-

School

-

Another sigh escaped past my lips. The seventh one to be exact. I continued to stare out the window, watching other teens sit on the fresh green grass, enjoying their ten minute break time. I felt a hand shake my shoulder a bit to grab my attention, and turned around to see the face of my friend, Jessica. She smiled warmly while holding a shopping bag in her hand. She was a nice friend but at times she'll be rude and try passing it off as if I wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Bella. I went shopping yesterday with Mike and out of impulse I bought a dress he said would look cute on me. But when I tried it on at home, I realised I bought the wrong size. Do you want it?"

She then proceeded by pulling out the dress from the shopping bag. It happened to be a sun dress with thin spaghetti straps with tiny frills lacing them. The dress color itself was a pale pink with small white and black dots decorating it in random places. There was also a string that laced under the breast part, allowing you to tie behind, probably to give your bust a bit of a lift. All in all, a perfect dress for someone cute. Unfortunately, I'm not someone who is cute.

"What? I wouldn't wear something like this." But my words fell on deaf ears. Jessica picked up the dress by the straps and placed it against my body.

"Look, it fits!" She practically squealed.

"Whoa, Bella, what's that you got?"

"Something to impress us guys, huh?" Two guys from our class walked up to us, sly smiles on their face.

"What, you're a girl?" One snickered while the other finally broke out into laughter. Even Jessica looked as if she was trying to fight a smile off.

I ended up kicking them both hard in the shins before shoving all my books and papers into my bag, ready to leave school early today. But in the end I was forced to take the dress. Jessica had promised me that it would look good if I gave it a chance and tried it on and maybe do something with my hair, maybe a little make up too. But it all sounded crazy. I'm not one of the girls who pretties up or does something fancy with her hair. I may wear some light mascara at times but that was mostly for school pictures. Charlie pleaded me to look nice in them, for memories.

I was in such deep thought I realised that I was finally walking past the fence towards my home. I spotted Edward raking up the leaves from out grass. His movements were so jerky, it made me want to smile and forgot my problems but I held onto my control and trusted the bag into his view.

"I'm back. And throw this away." Sorry Jessica but I'll make it up to you.

"It's pretty early to be home. And.. throw it away?" He opened the bag, much to my displeasure, and pulled out the dress. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It won't look good on me so there's no point in keeping it."

"You won't know unless you try it on. You're at an average height so I'm sure it'll look good on you. Go ahead." I stared at him and the fabric he held towards me. His words sounded so reassuring, his soft smile promising.

Hesitantly, I grabbed the dress and hastily made my way inside. I dashed towards my room, dropping everything. My bag, clothes, socks, everything, except for my underwear. Holding the dress in my hands, I stared it down for a couple minutes before placing the open bottom above my head. After struggling for a minute or so, since I wasn't used to putting on dresses, I finally had it on properly. It felt weird, having no pants on, even weirder to feel the light breeze come through my window and feel the freeness I had down there. Shyly, I began to strike poses in the body length mirror, like I seen from the models on T.V. A smirk made its way to my lips before I walked back a bit, the smirk turning into a sad smile.

"Liar.. it doesn't look good at all." _'What, you're a girl?' 'That's not like you at all!'. _Their voices rang in my head, tormenting me. "You don't have to tell me.. I know already." I whispered to myself, trying my best not to cry.

"Bella." Gasping, I looked towards the window to see Edward sitting innocently on the sill. Slowly anger filled me as I rushed towards him, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"Hey, you can't just sneak in!"

"You look beautiful, Bella." He smiled down at me and I felt my face heat up. Beautiful?

"Huh, what are you talking about, idiot. You can't fool me." He then stared at me with the most intense look.

"Honestly.. you always look beautiful." My face heated up even more. Slowly, I let go of his shirt and stepped back, my hands gripping tightly onto the dress.

"You weirdo.. you're a robot." I whispered but he heard me and smiled. What's going on.. I feel warm inside. It would be nice if he was actually human..

-

A/N: Woo. Finally got this chapter done. Now that Vanlla Salt is out of the way, I can get this and BB done. But this fanfiction will probably have short chapters. If I make them long they'll never get updated! Hope you enjoyed.

Bottledcoke


	3. Chapter 3

Paper Moon

Juke Box: Simple and Clean(Japanese/English) - Utada Hikaru

-

Chapter 3 - Low on Fuel.

-

-

Third person.

-

"Everyone, I'll take your laundry." Edward spoke to everyone in the kitchen while holding a large laundry basket that was already filled with a few pieces of clothing. Emmett, Jasper and Bella's dad all went to their room to gather their dirty laundry and threw it into the basket but Edward showed no sign of weakness, even when one of their towels got thrown onto his head. He walked down the hall and spotted Bella. She spotted the towel on his head and laughed, tugging at it from both sides before pulling it completely off and placing it in the basket before walking away.

"Hey.. when did Bella start smiling so much?" Jasper asked and all turned towards said girl while she was interacting with the robot before leaving. Somehow, Jacob had snuck in at the right time, acting as if he wast there the whole time.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute, huh?" Jacob grinned, obviously being around long enough to see one of he rare smiles. Emmett rose a single thick brow at him.

"You were out all night." But he was ignored while Jacob blushed.

"If she keeps staying so cute, I might just go after her myself." He continued but suddenly froze when he felt an evil aura behind him. Taking a quick glance, he saw Edward's deadly glare. "J- just kidding.. " _'Stupid devoted robot'_ He thought, taking a few steps away. Then Bella appeared around the corner, saving him from the wrath of a robot.

"Edward, after you're done laundry, come shopping for food with me." His expression turned to over-joyed as he spun towards Bella, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Sure." Once they were out of site, Emmett spoke.

"They really are getting along well."

"That being said, the week is gonna be up soon." Charlie spoke a little sadly as he made his way to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"A week?" Jacob repeated.

"What happens in less than a week?" Jasper added in, his face suspicious.

"Edward's time will be up." There was no emotion in Charlie;s voice. He didn't add any sugar or milk to his coffee and chugged it back, ignoring the burn in the back of this throat.

"Wait, his _time_ will be up? You mean he's going to run out of fuel or something?" Emmett asked, his face filled with worry.

"Every nice thing doesn't last forever. Eventually I'm going to have to give Edward back to where he belongs."

"What about Bella? She just started getting along with the guy." Jacob was pleased that the robot will be gone so he could have his try with Bella but Bella rarely gets attached to things so if she were to part from the robot soon, she surely would be sad, possibly angry with Charlie.

"I'm hoping for that. The only reason I brought Edward back home with me was so I could get Bella to accept guys more instead of basing the male race basically on you three twits." They all glared momentarily before Bella's laughter caught their attention. She walked passed the kitchen door with Edward, laughing, smiling up at him while he smile back down at her. From afar, they looked like the perfect couple, ready to go out on a date.

"If you take him away from Bella, she'll probably hate guys even more." Emmett sighed, slinking down into a chair at the table, just picturing what the out-come would be.

"That's why I'm going to try and make it as smooth as possible for her. If she liked having Edward around then I'm going to have her hang out with you guys for awhile with your friends just to get the hang of things. She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to but I am trying my best here." Charlie shook his head, downing another cup of strong coffee.

"Charlie, you should know your daughter better then that." Jacob tsk'd, earning himself a strained smile from the older male.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

"We'll be needing some eggs and milk. Those guys at home are wolves, I swear! They eat everything in sight." I sighed, looking on the list of items we'll be needing. Edward grabbed said items and placed them into the cart half filled with food. Edward was a great robot guy to have around. He listened to every command I gave. Only me. I saw Jacob trying to order him around a couple of times but Edward would ignore him. I guess he was made to listen to me only. It kinda made me feel special, even if the guy is a robot, that he would listen to every word I say.

"What else.. chicken breasts, shrimp, ribs, fruits and vegetables. Our cereal should last one more week before we have to get another box. Humm.. I think we're done." Grinning, I walked up to a free cashier, loading the food onto the counter.

When we were done, Edward pushed the car outside and to the car parked in one of the parking spaces. The car wasn't exactly big but Charlie kept saying he'll upgrade to a truck once he's able to save up enough. That was eight months ago. After three months of bugging him, I knew that Charlie would get the truck at his own pace. Which matched a snails but it was his. Plus the car was still reliable. I helped loaded the bags while Edward took the cart back. When he came back I was already seated in the drivers seat, my belt on and care started. He slid into the passenger side easily, buckling up before I backed out.

The ride was silent. A comfortable silence. I watched the road ahead of me while glancing briefly to the robot beside me. He was looking out the side of his window, watching the tall buildings pass by as well as people. Once again, I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of Edward not being human. It seriously was such a waste. But I stilled all thoughts as I pulled into the drive way of the rundown building. I _swear_ I'm going to fix this please up sooner or later..

I helped Edward bring in the groceries since I knew the boys would either be out of 'studying' in their room. Playing games is more like it. But there wasn't much to bring in, in the first place so I didn't mind. Once we brought them in, I began to put them all away while Edward watched, probably memorizing where everything went. Just as I placed the last item in the fridge, Charlie appeared around the corner, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Bella, there's a leak on the roof, fix it pleeeease." He whined. Seriously, wasn't he in his thirties?

"Fine, fine. Edward, come help me."

"Sure."

We went outside with a couple of boards, nails and a hammer. Our ladder was already propped up against the side of the house since there usually a leak in the roof about two or four times a month. I carried up the boards while Edward carried up the hammer and bag of up top, it didn't take long for us to find the hole and we got to work right away. It was silent for awhile, while I held down a board while Edward hammered a nail into it.

"I don't know why Charlie asks me to do all this stuff. He depends on me too much when it should be the other way around."

"Bella, you really hate guys?" The question caught me off guard. I hated guys but the feeling lessened when Edward came into my life a couple days ago. But it's not like I was going to tell a robot that, it was too embarrassing.

"Yeah. I've yet to meet a reliable one."

"Really.." He whispered and I looked up at his face for the first time. He seemed to be in deep thought before a strong gust of wind passed by, blowing away from nails off the roof as well as the ladder.

"Ack! The ladder fell! We'll never get down unless we bang on the roof but I highly doubt any one would hear us.. "I half whined, half growled.

"Come here." I turned towards his gentle voice, my eyes slightly going wide as he spread his arms."If you want, I'll take you down."

I stared at him for a couple moments, his smile welcoming, his body relaxed. Not being able to fight down the blush I knew was staining my cheeks, I crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso, giving a light squeeze. He seemed to freeze at my actions but I ignored it, thinking it was part of how he was going to get me down. But after a couple of minutes, nothing happened.

"Huh, we're not going." And then his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. This action startled me, causing me to jump slightly but his hold on me tightened. I waited for a few more moments but we still weren't moving. And I felt myself heating up more and more with each passing second. "E- Edward?" I barely whispered into the chilly air.

-

A/N: Woo, another chapter done. Am I smooth or what? -poses- Aha, nah, it's just because it's short that I can get it done. How sad. Anyways, enjoy!

Bottledcoke


	4. Chapter 4

Paper Moon

Juke Box: 6 Little Eggs - DJ Tuzz

Chapter 4 - Broken.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

"Edward seems kinda down." I commented to Jacob.

We were currently sitting in the living room. Jacob was watching T.V while I stared up at Edward's room, the room where someone was suppose to applied for. But when Edward came, I slashed out the 'vacancy' and put Edward's name there. Yesterday on the roof top became awkward and he had apologized that he was not advanced as to being able to bring us down. But I didn't get mad at him. Instead I asked him to help bang the roof top until someone came out. After ten minutes of pure torture in the cold, Emmett came out to see what was going on. And sometimes Emmett had no sympathy at all. He howled in laughter and got everyone else to look and they, too, had began laughed for a good five minutes before putting the ladder back up.

Since then, Edward has been kinda dead, a little sluggish.

"Maybe he's low on energy."

Jacob, huffed, finally taking his attention away from the T.V.

"What? Maybe you should kiss him or something. He'll jump right back to normal." I smacked him on the shoulder before dashing up to Edward's room. "I'll just take a peak." I whispered to myself before slowly opening the door.

"Oh, you're cleaning up?" I asked Edward, watching as he gathered a few complicated looking books and papers before placing them into his backpack. He looked slightly nervous.

"No, I'm just.. " When he didn't continue, I spoke.

"You know, if you need something, tell me. I could help more than my old man of mine, as you could probably tell from these past couple days." He stared at me with intense curiosity.

"Well, then.. " He paused, probably debating whether to say it or not.

"Come on, anything at all."

"A kiss." I froze, my smile dropping from my face. I wasn't sure if I heard right because he had barely whispered it but the serious look on his face told me otherwise.

"Huh? Aha.. ha.. ha, quit messing around. Now tell me what you really want." I was starting to pat his head like a little kid, out of nervousness. But his hand caught mine, bringing it between us but never letting go.

He slowly began to lean forward and I instinctively leaned back but it didn't stop him. He was so close and I could smell him so clearly. A mix of almond and peonies. A weird smell for a robot but my thoughts slipped away as he inched closer. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to move, to get away so I can breathe again. But when his face was in front of mine, I had finally blushed, realising how close we were. He had me cornered against the wall and he descended, bending down, his lips barely ghosting over mine.

I then shoved him backwards, causing him to stumbled to the ground, his head hitting the dresser.

"Ah.. S- sorry! That was a reflex, you suddenly scared me, I didn't think you were serious. Are you okay, Edward?" Why was I asking a robot if he was okay? I had no clue. I then noticed that his earpiece was slowly crumbling, breaking. I felt my heart stop at the thought of him suddenly going still, not moving again because I pushed him hard enough to break his power piece.

"It's breaking off! Edward! What do we do.. " I was about to rush over to try my best to piece it back together but Edward's hand reached up and pulled the rest of the piece off. I watched in shocked as the piece finally fell apart in his hand before he placed it onto the ground beside him.

"It's just a toy."

".. What?" He looked up at me and for the first time, I saw emotions swimming in his endless emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've been lying to you this whole time. But really, I - "

"I thought this was all so strange.. " I lowered my head so that my bangs were shadowing over my eyes. I will not cry in front of him.

"What?" He sounded confused. Hah.

"So it's been a lie this whole time.. ? I'm so stupid." 'That's right.. Strange that someone would ask to kiss me.. ' And then the anger built up faster then ever.

"Did you get a good laugh out of making me wear that dress?!"

"No, Bella! I - "

"This is EXACTLY why I hate men! Get **out**!" I dashed out of the room and towards my own, finally letting my tears fall.

-

A/N: Short, yes! But the nest chapter is the last one. Yay for another story about to be done.

Bottledcoke


	5. Chapter 5

Paper Moon

Juke Box: Tip Taps Tip - HALCALI

Chapter 5 - Restart.

-

Third Person.

-

Charlie. Jacob. Emmett. Jasper. All four guys watched Bella through the kitchen glass door as she raked the golden yellow leaves into a neat smile. It had been a month since the incident with Edward and she has been depressed about it ever since. She kept more to herself and even she started to act more like a robot. When the guys would ask for help with something, she would do it without complaining. But when Charlie asked for help, she would snub him and tell him to ask one of the other guys. Merciless woman.

"Ever since Edward left, Bella's been down in the dumps." Emmett stated the obvious, causing Jacob to roll his eyes.

"No shit."

"Bellaaaaa, I'm hungry." Charlie opened the glass doors and whined out to his daughter. Startled, she looked up in surprise before scowling. Charlie frowned before heading out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Guys who trick people don't get to eat." She was ready to leave to do another area of raking leaves before Jacob spoke.

"But aren't you glad he isn't a robot? Did you know that Edward comes from a rich family?" She stopped, turning towards him confusing written all over her face. "I spoke to your dad about it since I thought it was pretty outrageous to even do something like that do a person. But in reality, Edward ran away from home to come to this dump. When he met Charlie on a totally accident, he concocted up that retarded story. And even though you ordered him around like a slave, he kept on smiling." The pain Bella's chest clenched ten times fold, almost causing her knees to buckle. but Jacob didn't stop there. "Charlie had said that when Edward first approached him, he thought the kid was mental. Charlie then told him about your hate for men, then came along the story. He told him how he's always watched you Bella. He goes t some rich private school near your public school so he's probably noticed you a lot."

"I wouldn't have been able to pulled it off." He sighed, looked a bit worn out. "He must have really liked you, Bella." Her weak heart began to thud more painfully and she grabbed the hem of her shirt, clenching hard.

"Actually, I.. -"

"Excuse me," Everyone turned around to the voice. A guy, who looked to be in his early twenties, came around the building. He had a vibrant smile on his lips as he spoke. " I saw your sign on the street that you had a vacancy and I am interested in the room. Can I see it?" The image of the sign on the door crossed thought her mind. 'Vacancy' crossed out and Edwards name below it.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

"No.." I whispered, causing the stranger to blink.

"Huh?"

"Forget it, it's taken!" I began to run towards the fence until Jacob called out a unknown address to me. I'm guess it was Edward's.

_'I knew it all along.' _I thought, as Edward's words coursed through my veins. _'You look beautiful, Bella.'_ "I always knew he was kind.. "

-

Edward sighed for the tenth time. He stood on his large patio, looking at the large land his family owned. It was a huge yard that was filled with exotic roses and various of large fountains. His parents frequently held parties there to liven up the place but behind doors was all business and no love.

-

I was nearly out of breath by the time I made it to Edward's address, my lungs pleading me to stop. It burned and I felt as if I was going to faint or vomit but I gave my head a good shake, which was not a good idea, but it helped me refocused. But my heart nearly did stop when I released how damn huge his house was. And how high the fence was.. Well, no stopping now. I began climbing the fence, thankful for the weird loop hole designs it had. And I prayed to God that security wouldn't catch me. When I had gotten to the top, I had both legs on either side and was thankful yet again that it was a flat surface at the top and not something spiky, like they had in the movies.

I quickly glanced around but easily spotted Edward on a huge balcony, looking sad. He seemed to be in a daze. A excited feeling ran through my veins. That's how I felt. That it'd be nice if Edward was human.

"Edwaaaard!" I yelled out. I watched him snapped out of his daze, his eyes landing quickly on me. A look for horror crossed his look before he dashed back inside and in moments he was outside, running towards me. Once there, he held out his arms and I took the moment to really look at him. His messy bronze locks falling loosely around his face, his worried emerald eyes, strong jawline. And he wore a flat ironed blue suit, making him look mature than he probably was.

"Be careful, Bella! Get down from there!"

"No.." I whispered, causing him to jerk back a bit.

"Why not?" He whispered back, his voice pained.

"I'll only come down if you come back." He then looked surprised. I bit my lip and tried to hold the blush down but I knew I was failing hard. Edward blinked a couple of times before a sincere smile graced his lips.

"Of course." He once again held out his arms and I climbed down until I was in reach and landed in his embrace. He held me close for the longest time before he brought me into his home. He said he wanted OT pack his things and then we'll be gone. I followed willingly. I didn't bother looking around, the only think I was interested in was the one pulling my hand.

-

A day later, everyone was gathered into the kitchen, many foods and drinks placed on the table.

"Starting today, well more like yesterday, I'll be living here officially." Edward spoke, his voice proud. Everyone cheered, clashing their glasses together before putting on some blasting music. I laughed at Charlie, who had began to dance in a goofy way. I had forgiven him. And thanked him for what he did. The greatest gift was delivered to me by a small lie.

About an hour into the small party, the guys had started drinking, except for Edward, and began to get silly, doing karaoke songs or even dancing on table tops. Edward grasped my hand and brought me out to a empty hall way where the music was faint but still making the walls vibrate. He gently placed me against the wall, placing both his hands on either side of me. Slowly, he leaned down, his lips brushed lightly against mine but this time I didn't pull back. I leaned forward so that they could make actual contact this time.

Our first kiss.

It was sweet and soft. We moved together in harmony, his hands leaving the wall to rub my sides while my hands reached up behind his head and fisted his hair lightly. He pulled back first and leaned his forehead against mine. He must of felt how hot I was because he chuckled before placing a kiss on my forehead before hugging me. I clutched the back of his shirt, holding him close. It was the perfect moment. Whatever troubles we run into, I know we'll get through it. Together.

-

A/N: Awe, how cute. :] Well, that's it for Paper Moon! Hope you all liked it!

Bottledcoke


End file.
